reddawnwwiiifandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Battle Royal Navy during WW3.
Submarines. SSBN: Resolution'' Class.' HMS ''Resolution (S22) HMS Repulse (S23) HMS Renown (S26) HMS Revenge (S27) Notes: 'HMS ''Revenge ''is the only Western SSBN to have fired missiles in action. Work on the replacement four boats, the ''Vanguard class was well in hand before the war, but the lead boat was not laid down until December 1986. She did not mount her first operational patrol until 1994. '''Fleet boats. Valiant and Churchill Class. HMS Valiant (S102)* HMS Warspite (S103) HMS Churchill (S46) HMS Conqueror (S48)* HMS Courageous (S50)* Notes: '* denotes lost in action. First generation of British nuclear powered attack submarines. Prototype SSN, HMS ''Dreadnought, was laid up at Rosyth during the war and is still stored there. She was not brought back into service due to corrosion issues in the power plant and concerns over her noise signature. ''Swiftsure'' Class.' HMS ''Swiftsure (S126) HMS Sovereign (S108)* HMS Superb (S109) HMS Sceptre (S104) HMS Spartan (S105)* HMS Splendid (S106) Notes: '''* denotes lost in action. Second generation attack boats, considered to be very quiet; were decommissioned shortly after the turn of the century. ''Trafalgar'' Class.' HMS ''Trafalgar (S107) HMS Turbulent (S87) HMS Tireless (S88) HMS Torbay (S90) HMS Trenchant (S91) HMS Talent (S92)* HMS Triumph (S93)* Notes: * denotes completed post-war. Improved and enlarged development of the Swiftsure class; none were lost in action. HMS Trafalgar decommissioned in 2008 after HMS Astute entered service. Improved Trafalgar Class. HMS Tactician (S89) HMS Tempest (S94) HMS Thorough (S28) HMS Truncheon (S101) Notes: '''Completed post-war as replacement for boats lost due to enemy action. Incorporated improved sonar systems. Four more boats of this class built for the RCN. '''Patrol submarines (diesel). Porpoise Class. HMS Sealion (S07) HMS Walrus (S08) Notes: '''Last survivors of first post-WW2 class of SSKs. Were used to train ASW hunting groups working up in Home Waters. ''Oberon'' Class.' HMS ''Oberon (S09) HMS Odin (S10)* HMS Orpheus (S11) HMS Olympus (S12)* HMS Osiris (S13) HMS Onslaught (S14) HMS Otter (S15)* HMS Oracle ''(S16)* HMS ''Ocelot (S17) HMS Otus (S18)* HMS Opossum (S19) HMS Opportune (S20) HMS Onyx (S21)* Notes: '''* denotes lost in action. Improved version of the ''Porpoise ''class, considered to be extremely quiet and effective boats. Patrolled in G-I-UK Gap on ASW duty and also worked with SAS/SBS on covert operations. Similar boats also served with the RAN (6) and RCN (3). ''Upholder'' Class.' HMS ''Upholder (S40) + HMS Unseen (S41) * HMS Ursula (S42) HMS Unicorn (S43) HMS Una (S44) HMS Undaunted (S45) HMS Unbending (S26) HMS Unbroken (S27) Notes: *'lost after onboard fire; + alongside training vessel at HMS ''Dolphin. Intended as replacements for Oberon class, commissioned 1988-1994. Suffered problems with their torpedo tubes and diesel engines were never fully satisfactory. Problems resolved with torpedo tubes fairly rapidly and diesel engines replaced during mid ‘90s refit. Despite teething problems this class are regarded as being amongst the best diesel-electric submarines in the world. RCN operates six similar though larger Victoria Class boats. '''Aircraft carriers. Centaur Class. HMS Bulwark (R08)* HMS Hermes (R12) + Notes: * 'Constructive Total Loss after battle damage, + lost in action. Enlarged and faster version of Light Fleet Aircraft carriers designed at the end of World War Two. ''Bulwark brought out of reserve and modernised to same standard as Hermes, including ski-jump. ''Invincible class.' HMS Invincible (R05)* HMS Illustrious (R06) HMS Ark Royal (R07) Notes: * denotes lost in action. When designed referred to as ‘through deck cruisers’, but later designated as CVS (i.e. ASW aircraft carrier). After Falklands War re-designated CVSA to reflect capabilities of Sea Harrier (A = attack). Proved highly capable in both their designed ASW role and as small fleet carriers when operating Sea Harrier and Harrier aircraft. Surviving pair extensively modernised, will decommission when third Queen Elizabeth class enters service. ''Furious ''class. HMS Furious (R09) HMS Glorious (R10)* HMS Implacable (R14) Notes: '* denotes lost in action. First pair ordered immediately after Falklands War, roughly the same size as the USN ''Midway class, but designed to operate V/STOL aircraft and helicopters. Commissioned in 1985 and 1986 respectively. Implacable ordered as replacement for Glorious; was slightly damaged in Soviet air raid on Harland & Wolff shipyard in Belfast; delayed commissioning by two weeks. HMS Furious will decommission when HMS Queen Elizabeth enters service; HMS Implacable will be replaced by HMS Prince of Wales. ''Ocean'' class.' HMS ''Ocean (R15) HMS Glory (R16) Notes: austerity escort carrier built using hull of the Invincible class, but powered by diesel engines. Intended to act as convoy escort, or LPH. Both ships served on convoy escort duty with ASW helicopter air group and in liberation of Iceland with ‘Junglie’ helicopter air group. Can carry entire RM Commando and its equipment. Can refuel and transport Harriers, but not operate them. Due to be replaced by two new larger LHD type design in the next decade. Amphibious Ships. Fearless Class. HMS Fearless (L10) HMS Intrepid (L11) Notes: 'Originally designated as ‘assault ships’, but later changed to LPD to reflect NATO (read US) practises. Fitted to accommodate Naval Assault Group/Brigade Headquarters, though ''Fearless accommodated a divisional H.Q during the Falklands War. In normal circumstances can accommodate 380-400 marines/troops, but for short periods can take an overload of up to 1,000 military personnel. Fearless served as the flagship of the Commodore Amphibious Warfare during the liberation of Iceland. Have since been replaced by HMS Albion (L14) and HMS Bulwark (L15). '''Round Table Class. RFA Sir Bedivere (L3004) RFA Sir Geraint (L3027) RFA'' Sir Lancelot'' (L3029) RFA'' Sir Percivale'' (L3026) RFA'' Sir Tristram'' (L3035)* Notes: '''Manned by Royal Fleet Auxiliary but included here for sake of completeness. Designated as Logistic Landing Ships (LSL); designed to carry heavy vehicles, such as Main Battle Tanks, and supplies. Were used in 1983 to transport stockpiled BAOR material from Antwerp and Rotterdam to Marchwood in the UK and Halifax in Canada. All vessels took part in Iceland operation and were regularly used to move heavy equipment around the coastal waters of the UK. Since replaced by Bay class LSD (A). * After damage sustained during Falklands War was rebuilt and lengthened. Remains as part of RFA standby squadron. ''Sir Galahad'' Class.' RFA Sir Galahad'' (L3031) Notes: '''Improved and enlarged version of Round Table Class, built as replacement for ship of same name sunk during Falklands War. War Service similar to Round Table half-sisters. Remains in RFA service. '''Ex-merchant Logistic Landing Ships. RFA Sir Caradoc (ex-''Grey Master'') (L3522) RFA Sir Lamorak ''(ex-''Lakespan Ontario) (LL3532) Notes: '* denotes lost in action. Chartered as temporary replacements for RFA ''Sir Tristram and original RFA Sir Galahad, but retained. Used to evacuate stores and personnel from BAOR in 1983/84. Were also used in Marchwood to Halifax supply runs. '''Cruisers. Tiger Class. HMS Tiger (C24) HMS Blake (C99) Notes: Class of light cruiser armed with automatic 6inch and 3inch guns, converted to ‘helicopter cruisers’. Aft 6inch and 3inch guns removed and replaced by flight deck and hanger capable of operating four Wessex, or later Sea King ASW helicopters. One more cruiser, HMS Lion (C34) had conversion cancelled and was scrapped, although spare parts were salvaged from her. Ships could also accommodate RM Company. Both cruisers in reserve 1978-1983. Underwent major refit and modernisation 1983-1985. Headed ASW Hunting Groups and provided Naval Gunfire Support for Iceland landings. Royalist (Type 43) Class. HMS Royalist (C25)* HMS Ferocious (C26) HMS Gallant (C27) HMS Havoc (C28) Notes: * denotes lost in action. ‘Double ended’ Sea Dart equipped air defence ships, four built. Originally cancelled in 1981, but restored post Falklands War. When designed were classed as destroyers but were upgraded to cruiser status. Generally served as senior air defence ship of Carrier, or amphibious battle groups. Survivors have been replaced by Tiger (Type 46) class. Destroyers and frigates. Destroyers. '''County' Class.' '''Batch 1.' HMS Kent (D12)* HMS London (D16)* Batch 2. HMS Antrim (D18) HMS Glamorgan (D19) HMS Fife (D20) HMS Norfolk (D21) + Notes: * denotes lost in action, + Constructive Total Loss after striking mine. Kent ''and ''London survivors of Batch 1 ships; Kent was alongside training ship from 1980, restored to active service after outbreak of war. London was to be sold to Pakistan and Antrim and Glamorgan to Chile. Sales suspended 1983 until new construction entered service, war intervened. Survivors sold to Chile in 1992. Batch 1 ships retained twin 4.5inch guns in ‘B’ position, Batch 2 ships had B turret replaced by 4x Exocet launchers. Although essentially obsolete these ships served successfully on convoy escort duty where they usually embarked the SNO and his staff and were valued for their capabilities in NGS. Bristol' (Type 81) Class. HMS Bristol (D23) Notes: 'A one-off ship intended as the first of a larger class which would have escorted CVA-01. When that carrier was cancelled remaining ships cancelled and ''Bristol built as test bed for new weapons systems (i.e. Sea Dart, Ikara etc). Now serves as Sea Cadet Training Ship at HMNB Portsmouth, may be replaced by retired LSL. ''Sheffield''' (Type 42) Class. Batch 1. HMS Birmingham (D86) HMS Newcastle (D87) HMS Glasgow (D88) HMS Cardiff (D108)* Batch 2. HMS Exeter (D89) HMS Southampton (D90)* HMS Nottingham (D91) HMS Liverpool (D92)* Batch 3. HMS Manchester (D95) HMS Gloucester (D96) HMS Edinburgh (D97) HMS York (D98) Batch 4. HMS Leith (D93) HMS Aberdeen (D94)* HMS Douglas (D99) HMS Hull (D101) Notes:* 'denotes lost in action. Built as ‘cheaper’ replacements for Type 81 class; cost-cutting meant that Batch 1 and 2 were shorter than the navy would have liked, leading to overcrowding in some parts of the class, notably the Operations Room, sea-keeping was also effected negatively. However unlike Type 81 the Type 42 had a hanger for a Lynx helicopter. Batch 3 ships were lengthened to improve sea-keeping and give more internal space. Also incorporated lessons of Falklands War. Batch 4s were War Emergency repeats of the Batch 3. The four Batch 3 and three surviving Batch 4 vessels are still in service but will be decommissioned as additional ''Daring (Type 45) class destroyers enter service. Batch 3 and surviving Batch 4 also fitted with Lightweight Sea Wolf during refits in the 1990s. ''Dundee' (Type 42I) Class. HMS ''Dundee (D102) HMS Cardiff (D103) HMS Southampton (D104) HMS Liverpool (D105) Notes: '''Repeat Batch 4 ships built to replace those lost during the war. Were equipped with Lightweight Sea Wolf in addition to Sea Dart. '''Frigates. Whitby' (Type 12) Class. HMS ''Torquay (F43)* Notes: * denotes lost in action. Last operational survivor of the original Type 12 frigates. HMS Eastbourne used for alongside training at HMS Caledonia. Torquay used to escort coastal convoys in Home Waters. Rothesay'' (Type 12M) Class.' HMS ''Yarmouth ''(F101) HMS ''Lowestoft (F103) HMS Rothesay (F107) HMS Londonderry (F108)* HMS Falmouth (F113)* HMS Berwick (F115) HMS Plymouth (F126) HMS Rhyl (F129)* Notes: * denotes lost in action. Modified and modernised version of the Whitby class, proved to be very successful ASW frigates. HMS Londonderry was partially disarmed training ship at Portsmouth, was rearmed and restored to operational status after outbreak of war. Survivors broken up, or expended as targets post-war. Leander (Type 12I) Class. Batch 1 (Ikara equipped). HMS Aurora (F10)* HMS Euryalus (F15) HMS Galatea (F18) HMS Arethusa (F38) HMS Naiad (F39)* HMS Leander (F109) HMS Ajax (F114)* Batch 2 (Exocet and Towed Array equipped). HMS Cleopatra (F28) HMS Sirius (F40)* HMS Phoebe (F42) HMS Argonaut (F56) Batch 2 (Exocet equipped). HMS Minerva (F45) HMS Danae (F47)* HMS Juno (F52)* HMS Penelope (F127) Batch 3 (‘Broad Beamed’ Sea Wolf conversions). HMS Andromeda (F57) HMS Hermione (F58) HMS Jupiter (F60) HMS Scylla (F71) HMS Charybdis (F75) Batch 3 (unmodified ‘Broad Beam’). HMS Achilles (F12) HMS Diomede (F16)* HMS Apollo (F70)* HMS Ariadne (F72) Notes: * denotes lost in action. Final iteration of the Type 12 design, were for many years the backbone of the Royal Navy’s ASW forces. Modernised in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Batch 1 ships were modified to carry Anglo-Australian Ikara ASW missile, Batch 2 had their twin 4.5inch gun mount replaced with 4x Exocet missiles, some later further modified with the 2031(I) towed sonar array. All of Batch 3 ships were planned to be modernised with Sea Wolf system, but only five ships thus equipped, remaining four retained twin 4.5inch gun mount. All gave excellent war service; some Batch 2 (T.A) and Batch 3 (Sea Wolf conversion) remained in service until replaced by Type 23 frigates. Some unmodified Batch 3 ships survived until turn of the century in training role. Tribal (Type 81) Class. HMS Ashanti (F117)* HMS Nubian (F131)* HMS Gurkha (F122) HMS Eskimo (F119) HMS Tartar (F133) HMS Mohawk (F125) HMS Zulu (F124) Notes: * denotes lost in action. Designed for so-called ‘colonial gunboat’, or ‘constabulary’ duties in the Middle East, or Caribbean. Some ships were brought out of reserve during Falklands War, remainder after outbreak of WW3. Apart from Ashanti, which served in Home Waters, all served in either the Caribbean or Arabian Gulf during the war. Amazon (Type 21) Class. HMS Amazon (F169) HMS Active (F171)* HMS Ambuscade (F172) HMS Arrow (F173)* HMS Alacrity (F174) HMS Avenger (F185) Notes: * denotes lost in action. Commercial frigate design procured to demonstrate that private designs were cheaper and more effective than official designs. Proved in reality to be as expensive as official designs and more crowded, which meant there was no margin for modernisation as there was in Leander class. Despite limitations of the design the class proved to be useful General Purpose frigate. Survivors were sold to Pakistan during the mid-90s. Two ships (Ardent and Antelope) lost during the Falklands War. Repeat Amazon (Type 21M) Class. HMS Acorn (F186) HMS Acasta (F187) HMS Afridi (F188) HMS Boadicea (F189) HMS Basilisk (F190) HMS Cleopatra (F191) Notes: 'War Emergency repeats of the ''Amazon class which incorporated lessons from the Falklands War. Was planned as eight ship class, but last two were cancelled in favour of more effective Type 22 and 23 (q.v) frigates. Remained in service until turn of the century before being sold to Pakistan and Chile. ''Broadsword'' (Type 22) Class.' '''Batch 1.' HMS Broadsword (F88) HMS Battleaxe (F89) HMS Brilliant (F90) HMS Brazen (F91)* Batch 2. HMS Beaver (F93) HMS Brave (F94)* HMS Boxer (F92) Batch 3. HMS London (F95) HMS Sheffield (F96) HMS Coventry (F98) HMS Cumberland (F85) HMS Campeltown (F86) HMS Chatham (F87) HMS Cornwall (F99) Batch 4 (War Emergency). HMS Jaguar (F134) HMS Leopard (F135) HMS Lynx (F136) HMS Puma (F137) Notes: * 'denotes Constructive Total Loss. Designed as replacement for ''Leander class frigates; cost-cutting, as with Type 42 destroyers, meant that Batch 1 were foreshortened, which effected sea-keeping. Designed length restored in Batch 2 ships, while space was found in Batch 3 for a 4.5inch Mk.8 gun forward when Harpoon replaced Exocet. Batch 4 were essentially repeats of the Batch 3; remainder cancelled in favour of Type 23 (q.v), which was better armed (it had VLS Sea Wolf), but a smaller crew. Batch 3 and 4 frigates remain in service; Batch 1 and 2 sold to Chile and Romania. ''Norfolk' (Type 23) Class. HMS ''Norfolk (F230) HMS Marlborough (F233) HMS Lancaster (F229) HMS Argyll (F231) HMS Iron Duke (F234) HMS Monmouth (F235) HMS Montrose (F236) HMS Westminster (F237) HMS Northumberland (F238) HMS Richmond (F239) HMS Somerset (F82) HMS Grafton (F80) HMS Sutherland (F81) HMS Kent (F78) HMS Portland (F79) HMS St. Albans (F83) Notes: Also known as the ‘Duke’ class; incredibly sophisticated frigate design that originally started as a simple towed sonar array tug. First RN class to have VLS Sea Wolf; Combined Diesel-eLectric And Gas (CODLAG) propulsion system and advanced sonar systems made them deadly ASW ships. Sixteen ships built, but only first five (HMS Norfolk, HMS Lancaster, HMS Argyll, HMS Marlborough and HMS Iron Duke) saw war service in 1989. Bedford' (Type 23I) Class. HMS ''Bedford (F84) HMS Rutland (F240) HMS Beaufort (F241) HMS Devonshire (F242) HMS Hamilton (F243) HMS Lennox(F244) HMS Rothesay (F245) Notes: Stretched version of the standard ‘Duke’ class, which allowed for an enlarged VLS and the fitment of a CIWS; six ships built. Only one (HMS Bedford) entered service before the Armistice. Both Type 23 and 23I have been modernised for further service. Will be replaced after 2020 by the projected Type 26, as will the surviving Type 22s. Castle II (Type 24) Class. HMS Alnwick'' Castle'' (K259)*''' HMS Hurst'' Castle'' (K266)' HMS ''Tintagel'' Castle'' (K260)' HMS ''Bamborough'' Castle'' (K267)*''' HMS Amberly Castle (K261) HMS Hurst'' Castle'' (K268)' HMS ''Oxford'' Castle'' (K262)*''' HMS Pevensey'' Castle'' (K269)' HMS ''Allington'' Castle'' (K270)' HMS ''Caistor'' Castle'' (K271)' HMS ''Denbigh'' Castle'' (K272)' HMS ''Farnham'' Castle'' (K273)*''' Notes: * denotes lost in action. Relatively simple towed sonar array tugs (used same TA as converted Leander Batch 2 frigates) based on enlarged Castle Class OPV (q.v) with more powerful machinery. Were mass produced in commercial yards using modular construction methods. Armed with single ROF 105mm gun removed from retired Centurion tanks and triple ASW torpedo tubes, could also rearm and refuel Sea King sized helicopter, but no hangar, or maintenance facilities. Six more ships cancelled; most now laid up, although three (Allington'' Castle'', Caistor'' Castle'' and Denbigh'' Castle'') serve as part of Dartmouth Training Squadron.' '''Loch' (Type 25) Class. HMS Loch Lomond (K15) HMS Loch Achray (K16) HMS Loch Dunvegan (K17)* HMS Loch Fada (K18) HMS Loch Katrine (K19) HMS Loch Glendhu (K20) HMS Loch Fyne (K21)* HMS Loch Insh (K22) HMS Loch Killin (K23)* HMS Loch Tarbert (K24) Notes: * denotes lost in action. More sophisticated corvette design intended to have almost the capability of a Type 22 frigate, but at three-quarters of the price. Armed with single six-cell Sea Wolf launcher, triple ASW torpedo tubes and light cannon. Could also operate Sea King sized helicopter. Similar in many ways in capability to Leander Batch 3 (Sea Wolf Conversion). Had similar diesel-electric propulsion to Type 23. Two ships (Loch Inish and Loch Tarbert) remain in RN service as part of Dartmouth Training Squadron, of remaining survivors four (Loch Lomond, Loch Achray, Loch Fada and Loch Katrine) were sold to Brazil and one (Loch Glendhu) to Poland. Four ships were cancelled before construction could begin. Mine Countermeasures Vessels (MCMV). Ton Class Minehunters. HMS Bildeston (M1110) HMS Brereton (M1113)* HMS Brinton (M1114) HMS Bronnington (M1115) HMS Bossington (M1133) HMS Gavinton (M1140)* HMS Hubberston (M1147) HMS Iveston (M1151) HMS Kedleston (M1154) HMS Kirliston (M1157) HMS Maxton (M1165)* HMS Nurton (M1166) HMS Sheraton (M1181) Minesweepers (Coastal). HMS Alfriston (M1103) HMS Bicklington (M1109)* HMS Crichton (M1124) HMS Cuxton (M1125) HMS Hodgeston (M1146) HMS Pollington (M1173) HMS Shavington (M1180)* HMS Upton (M1187) HMS Walkerton (M1188) HMS Wotton (M1195) HMS Soberton (M1200)* HMS Stubbington (M1204) HMS Crofton (M1216) Notes: * denotes lost in action. Survivors of a class of 118 vessels built between 1953 and 1960, incorporating lessons learned from the Korean War. Have been continuously updated to keep abreast of developments in mine warfare. Many were sold abroad to allied navies. Proved to be very effective and long-lived vessels, have since been replaced by Hunt, River and Sandown class vessels (q.v). Have also served in Fishery Protection Role. Wilton Class.' HMS Wilton (M1116) Notes: 'World's first GRP warship. Very similar to ‘Ton’ class and used machinery from scrapped HMS ''Derriton. Fitted as both a sweeper and hunter. Still serves as alongside training vessel at BRNC Dartmouth. '''Hunt Class. HMS Brecon (M29) HMS Ledbury (M30) HMS Cattistock (M31) HMS Cottesmore (M32) HMS Brocklesby (M33) HMS Middleton (M34) HMS Dulverton (M35) HMS Biscester (M36) HMS Chiddingford (M37) HMS Atherstone (M38) HMS Hurworth (M39) HMS Berkeley (M40) HMS Quorn (M41) Notes: Built of GRP after experience of Wilton. Are highly sophisticated (and expensive) mine sweeper/hunters without peer in the world. Form 1st MCM Squadron. Served in UK Home Waters, Bermuda and off Canadian and US East Coasts. All have been modernised and are still in service. River Class. HMS Waveney (M2003) HMS Carron (M2004) HMS Dovey (M2005) HMS Helford (M2006) HMS Humber (M2007) HMS Blackwater (M2008) HMS Itchen (M2009) HMS Helmsdale (M2010) HMS Orwell (M2011) HMS Ribble (M2012) HMS Spey (M2013) HMS Arun (M2014) Notes: 'Steel hull trawler based vessels equipped with Extra Deep Armed Team Sweep (EDATS) for deep team sweeping of Soviet ‘Cluster Bay’ type bottom mines. As were only used to sweep mines in deep water they did not need to be built out of GRP. Were operated by Royal Naval Reserve crews except for ''Blackwater, which was also used for Fishery Protection duties. Remain in service, though will be replaced by additional Sandown class minehunters. ''St. David'' Class.' HMS ''St.'' David (ex-''Suffolk Harvester) (M07)' HMS ''Venturer (ex-''Suffolk Monarch'') (M08)* Notes: * denotes lost in action. Commercial trawlers on charter to MoD(N) to test EDATS system, were manned by RNR crews. Were to have been replaced by River class, but retained for minesweeping duties in Home Waters. Several other similar trawlers were taken up from trade during the war and equipped to act as minesweepers, including five trawlers used for that purpose during the Falklands War (Pict, Cordella, Farnella, Northella and Junella). Sandown'' Class.' HMS ''Sandown (M101) HMS Inverness (M102) HMS Cromer (M103) HMS Walney (M104) HMS Bridport (M105) HMS Penzance (M106) HMS Pembroke (M107 HMS Grimsby (M108) HMS Bangor (M109) HMS Ramsey (M110) HMS Blyth (M111) HMS Shoreham (M112) HMS Peterhead (M113) HMS Whitby (M114) HMS Anstruther (M115) HMS Eyemouth (M116) HMS Hartlepool (M117) (+ 3 under construction). Notes: Sophisticated ‘Single-role minehunter’ design. Fitted with the most sophisticated MCM sonar and equipment available and therefore very expensive. Only first four ships were completed in time to see war service. However the class has been kept very busy clearing old Allied and Soviet mines in the post-war period. Some were deployed to Gulf of Mexico to join Anglo-American-Canadian MCM force clearing old mines. Additional ships will be procured to replace River class. Also operated by Spain and Saudi Arabia. Black Swan Class. HMS Black Swan (M46) HMS Erne (M47) HMS Amethyst (M48) HMS Snipe (M49) HMS Sparrow (M50) HMS Whimbrel (M51) HMS Flamingo (M52) HMS Ibis (M53) HMS Crane (M54) HMS Hart (M55) HMS Hind (M56) HMS Sparrow (M57) HMS Stork (M42) HMS Egret (M43) HMS Bittern (M44) HMS Pelican (M45) + 10 more bare hulls. Notes: 'So-called ‘Utility Minehunter (UMH)’ design. Bare GRP hulls built in yacht yards; diesel generators, Operations Room and annex built in standard ISO containers in a factory, sonar also in container (non-standard). Equipped with same Type 193M sonar and PAP submersible as Hunt Class. Proved to be very effective vessels and also very quick and relatively cheap to build. Most are currently laid up in reserve as bare hulls without containerised equipment as part of the RN’s War Reserve (including hulls forward deployed in Oman, Singapore, Bermuda and Hong Kong). One, HMS ''Pelican, renamed HMS Stonecutters Island, was armed with single 30mm cannon (as in Sandown class) and deployed to Hong Kong, where it serves as a training vessel for the RNR (HK Division). '''Patrol Ships. Ice Patrol Ship. HMS Endurance (ex-''Anita Dan'') (A171) Notes: Former ice-strengthened merchant ship procured in 1967 and converted to act as support and guard ship for British Antarctic Survey. Armament consisted of two Lynx (replacing Wasp) helicopters and two 20mm cannons. Served in Falklands War. Since replaced by HMS Endurance (ex-''Polar Circle''), former Norwegian ice breaker. Island Class. HMS Anglesey (P277) HMS Alderney (P278) HMS Jersey (P295) HMS Guernsey (P297) HMS Shetland (P298) HMS Orkney (P299) HMS Lindisfarne (P300) Notes: Offshore Patrol Craft used in Fishery Protection and security of oil platforms role. Based on trawler design; a similar design, though unarmed, also used by Scottish Fisheries Protection Service. Have since been sold and replaced by Tyne Class OPV. Castle Class. HMS Leeds'' Castle'' (P258)' HMS ''Dumbarton'' Castle'' (P265)' '''Notes:' Larger and faster OPV design with helicopter deck large enough to accommodate Sea King sized helicopter. One usually deployed to Falkland Islands, while other is on FPS duties; crews rotated regularly. Was the basis for the Castle II Class corvette. Since replaced by Improved Tyne Class OPV. Peacock Class. HMS Peacock (P239) HMS Plover (P240) HMS Starling (P241) HMS Swallow (P242) HMS Swift (P243) Notes: Large, well armed (fitted with 76mm gun) patrol ships procured to replaced elderly modified Ton class minesweepers based at Hong Kong. HK government paid for 75% of the costs. Form 6th Patrol Squadron. Still in service; currently the possibility of fitting some sort of light SSM is being explored (possibly Sea Skua, or NSM). Since the war have frequently been employed on anti-piracy duties. Two similar vessels built for Irish Naval Service. Modified Ton Class. HMS Beachampton (P1007, ex-M1107) HMS Monkton (P1056, ex-M1155) HMS Wasperton (P1089, ex-M1189) HMS Wolverton (P1093, ex-M1193) HMS Yarnton (P1096, ex-M1196) Notes: Former coastal minesweepers modified for patrol duties in Hong Kong (most noticeable modification is additional 40mm gun aft); retained limited wire sweeping capability. Were to have been decommissioned when Peacock Class arrived in Hong Kong, however retained and issued to newly formed RNR (HK Division). Have now been decommissioned and replaced with UMH (only one currently active). HMS Monkton has been preserved as a museum ship open to the public at HMS Tamar. Bird Class. HMS Cormorant ''(ex-''Sunderland) (P256) HMS Hart (ex-''Stirling'') (P257) HMS Redpole (ex-''Sea Otter'') (P259) HMS Kingfisher (P260) HMS Cygnet ''(P261) HMS ''Peterel (P262) HMS Sandpiper (P236) Notes: First three transferred from RAF Marine Section. Were originally used for FPS duties, but found to be unsuitable, since transferred to Northern Ireland Squadron, BRNC and Gibraltar. Northern Ireland Squadron ships replaced by River class minesweepers before squadron withdrawn after improvement in security situation. Other ships withdrawn and duties taken up by various MCM and survey ships. Miscellaneous patrol ships. HMS Protector (ex-''Seaforth Saga'') (P244) HMS Guardian (ex-''Seaforth Champion'') (P245) HMS Sentinel (ex-''Seaforth Warrior'') (P246) Notes: 'Former North Sea oil platform support ships acquired for patrol duties off the Falkland Islands. All had ice-strengthened hull. Have since been withdrawn and sold, however ''Sentinel did serve briefly on the Clyde as submarine escort. '''Survey Ships. Hecla Class. HMS Hecla (A133) HMS Hecate (A137) Notes: 'First purpose-built Royal Navy hydrographical survey ships. Were frequently seen around the coast and abroad updating Admiralty charts; were also used in MCM support and H.Q ships role and also supported amphibious operations. Equipped with helicopter, Lynx (replacing Wasp). Have since been retired and replaced by ''Echo (H87) Class. 'Improved ''Hecla Class. HMS Herald (A138) Notes: Similar to the above, but incorporating some improvements and more modern sonars and was slightly larger. Peacetime and wartime duties similar to Hecla class. Was replaced by HMS Scott (H131). Bulldog Class. HMS Bulldog (A317) HMS Beagle (A319) HMS Fox (A319) HMS Fawn (A335)* Notes:* denotes lost in action. Originally designed for service overseas in pairs, but latterly used in home waters. Were used to support home based MCM forces. Fox forward deployed to support MCM forces in Hong Kong during the war, remains there as immobile support tender. Retired without replacements as design of new coastal survey vessel cancelled in post-war budget cuts, additional Echo (H87) Class vessels may be procured in the next few years to fill the gap. Roebuck Class. HMS Roebuck (A130) Notes: '''Designed for surveys on UK continental shelf, also used as MCM support ship. Deployed to Halifax during the war to support RN MCM forces based there. Still in service, pennant letter changed to H when survey ships given more combat orientated role in support of MCM and amphibious forces to reflect war experience. '''Inshore Survey Craft. E Class. HMS Echo (A70) HMS Enterprise (A71) HMS Egeria (A72) Notes: 'Used same hull design as ‘Ham’ class light minesweepers. Were used in coastal survey work. ''Echo forward deployed to HMNB Bermuda. Were withdrawn from service in late 1991 without direct replacement. Names reused for some of modern Echo (H87) Class vessels. ''Gleaner'' Class.' HMSML ''Gleaner (A86) Notes: '''HMSML = HM Survey Motor Launch; small coastal survey vessel used for inshore work. Still in service, as with all survey ships pennant changed to H. '''Miscellaneous and Small Craft. Fast Attack Craft. Dark Class. HMS Dark Hero (P1115) Notes: Sole survivor of a class of eighteen fast patrol craft, which could be armed either as motor gun, or motor torpedo boats. Class laid up in 1960 when Coastal Forces disbanded; Dark Hero survived as high speed target. After outbreak of war was armed with 2x 40mm Bofors guns and used for local defence of Pembroke Dock. Brave Class. HMS Brave Borderer (P1011)* HMS Brave Swordsman (P1012) Notes: * denotes lost in action. Two ship class of fast attack craft, last such vessels built for the Royal Navy. Procured so that experience of FAC could be retained; were later used in a training role and as targets. Brave Swordsman was sold in 1979 for preservation, but was requisitioned on outbreak of war. Both ships armed with2x 40mm Bofors guns and 4x AS-12 missiles (later Sea Skua). Were deployed to HMNB Bermuda and fought Cuban FAC on numerous occasions. Brave Swordsman was badly damaged in one such action and sank while under tow. ''Scimitar ''Class. HMS Scimitar (P271) HMS Sabre (P274) HMS Cutlass (P275)* Notes: * Constructive Total Loss. Class of Fast Training Craft used to train RN ships and aircraft in anti-FAC tactics; were a development of the Brave class, formed 1st Fast Training boat Squadron (1st FTB). Were laid up between 1982 and 1985. On outbreak of war were armed with similar weapons to Bold Class. Were used in North Sea to counter Soviet FAC, but not especially successful when compared to action of RN helicopters and RAF aircraft. The class found the North Sea weather difficult, as did Soviet FAC, and were expensive in terms of fuel to operate. Cutlass was badly damaged in combat with two Soviet and an East German FAC and declared CTL. Names were later assigned to three former ‘Lifespan Patrol Vessels’ which were transferred from service in Northern Ireland to the Gibraltar Squadron. '''''Attacker' Class. HMS ''Attacker (P281) HMS Hunter (P284) HMS Chaser (P282) HMS Striker (P258) HMS Fencer (P283) Notes: Class of coastal training craft used to train students who were members of University RN Units. Armed with single 20mm cannon, or GPMG were used on port security duties during the war. Remain in service. Archer Class. HMS Archer (P264) HMS Charger (P292) HMS Pursuer (P273) HMS Trumpeter (P264) XSV Explorer (A154) HMS Biter (P270) HMS Dasher (P280) HMS Ranger (P293) XSV Example (A153) XSV Express (A163) HMS Blazer (P279) HMS Puncher (P291) HMS Smiter (P272) XSV Exploit (A167) Notes: Also used to train URNU, apart from those prefixed XSV, which were used by Royal Naval Auxiliary Service, which had responsibility for port control and direction of merchant ships, and the setting up of convoy assembly anchorages. RN ships were armed with 20mm cannons, or GPMG and used in similar fashion to the Attacker class. Two were deployed on security duties to Cyprus. Seabed Operations Vessel. HMS Challenger (K07) Notes: Designed to recover objects on the seabed and rescue trapped submariners if necessary. Equipped with diving bell and recompression chamber; was used to recover Soviet acoustic sensors in British waters. Was badly damaged by mine disguised as a sensor shortly after outbreak of war. Hovercraft. BH.7 Type. P235 Notes: '''Originally assigned to the Inter-service Hovercraft Trials unit for a variety of MCM and amphibious tests; retained to maintain experience with hovercraft. Was used on a variety of tasks during the war, including patrol in inshore waters and MCM support duties, was retired in 1990. Experience with hovercraft led to procurement of hovercraft for Royal Marines, but proposed MCM hovercraft never entered service. '''Head Class. Rame Head (A134) Berry'' Head'' (A191)' '''Notes: '''Former Escort Maintenance Ships; both served as refit support ships at Rosyth and Devonport respectively. Were later replaced by shore-based accommodation; ''Rame Head later served as RM training ship at Portsmouth.